1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a thermally air conditioned seat assembly in an automotive vehicle by using air from the HVAC system of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The thermal comfort of passengers in a vehicle is conventionally provided by the central heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) module of the vehicle. The passengers are heated or cooled by convection through the surrounding medium in the interior of the vehicle. More recently, vehicle seating systems have been described that provide for additional heating and cooling of the occupant via a thermoelectrically energized unit incorporated into a vehicle seat, as shown in U.S. Patent. RE038,128. Typically these units consist of one or more thermoelectric (TE) modules, heat exchangers, and fan, and are operated by allowing the fan to blow cabin air over the hot and cold sides of the thermoelectric, resulting in heat being absorbed from the air on the cold side and released to the air on the hot side. The cooled air is directed through or over the seat to the occupant's body surface, whereas the warmed air is rejected into the cabin, for instance under or behind the seat. Because these thermoelectrically climate controlled seats use cabin air as the medium, which generally is initially cold in heating mode and warm in cooling mode, there is necessarily a deliberate transient thermal response of the seating system.